The Hunger Games: Coven
by pepperdellange
Summary: What if the witches live in a world like Panem? With a same game? With only one survivor: the Supreme.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - The Reaping

**"4..3..2..1"**

This day started just like the others before. The same fear what everybody felt before. That was the reaping day. The witch hunters invented the game where witches fight against each other. They called The Hunger Games. This year was the 34th. It wasn't annual, it was thirty year between two games. Only one survivor, the Supreme.

In District 11, Cordelia sat in her room, looking out of the window. She was the only one in the witch house who didn't show her fear. She could hear the girls crying. They were so scared. Of course Delia was scared too, but she couldn't show her feelings, especially not right in front of her mother. Fiona Goode. Only the name scared her to death. She was the monster in every one of her closets. She was the witches' Supreme. She's a real survivor. She was one of the reasons why Delia didn't want to be on the games. She couldn't bear her mother's contempt if she dies. Her thoughts has been interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"..Delia..honey, are you okay?" asked a lady. It was her mother. "I..I just wanted to know that you're feeling alright." she said. Cordelia didn't believe her mother. She never cared before why would she do now? She didn't turned around to face with her mother.

"Don't act like you care, Fiona." she said trying to be contemptuous. Delia just broke her mother's heart with those words. Fiona started to tearing. She looked to her daughter one more time, than she went out of the room. Cordelia repented what she had just said. She had never seen her mother crying before. Suddenly a sweet voice called her.

"Cordelia, darling it's time." Her Auntie Myrtle told her. She got up, and went after them.

"Welcome, welcome! It's been a long time since the last Hunger Games. Let's just see who's going to be the lucky girl." said Effie Trinket, the escort of District 11. She walked to a glass bowl and pulled a paper with one of the girls name. "Cordelia Goode" Delia thought. But it was not the name what has written on the paper.

"Zoe Benson!"

**That was the first chapter. I know it's shitty but I really like the idea of making a Coven/Hunger Games crossover. My apologies in advance if it's very bad. Leave comment if you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A girl about 16 years old froze next to Cordelia. She was so young to die. A beautiful girl full of life and love. To her, life just has started. She just find the meaning of her life. Her love. _Kyle_. He was her first thought when she heard her name. She couldn't move from the fear.

"Zoe! Where are you dear? Come on you are the lucky one!" Zoe begun to walk to the stage but a voice stopped her.

"I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer as tribute!" It was Cordelia. She ran to Zoe and wrapped her arm around her.

"NO! Delia don't!" cried the girl. Zoe didn't want to be on the game, but also she would never let Cordelia die instead of her.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay. Go back to Kyle." Delia tried to calm her down. She placed a kiss to her head and let go of her.

"NOO! PLEASE NO!" Zoe screamed as Kyle carried her back where Myrtle and Fiona stood.

"A volunteer! My God, it has never happened the games." the escort said happily as she helped Cordelia up to the stage.

"Cordelia Goode." Delia answered. She was frightened but still didn't show any feeling. She didn't want to shoe her weakness. Not to the people. Not to the other tribute. Especially not to her mother.

"You're the daughter of the last victor, am I right?" asked Effie but she already new the answer.

"Yes" Delia answered

"Oh how dramatic. Anyway, so this girl is our tribute from District 11. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

* * *

><p>Fiona chilled to her bone when she heard her daughter's words. Jesus H. Christ. What is that girl doing? She asked herself, but she get the answer sooner than she expect. Her girl was about to give her life just to save that little witch bitch. Fiona knew she wasn't the best mother to Delia. God, she wasn't even a mother to her but she always loved her daughter. Just in her own way. She wanted to run to her daughter, but strong arms stopped her. The axeman's arms were wrapped around her body. She started to sob hard. Her little baby. She couldn't lose her.<p>

"LET ME GO! MY BABY!" Fiona cried as the axeman held her and storked her hair.

After the reaping, the hunters lead Delia to a room where she could say goodbye to her family. She just looked out of the window just like she did at her room. Her room. She knew she's never gonna see that house again. Suddenly the doors opened and her mother entered in.

"Fifteen minutes!"

Fiona ran to her daughter and took her into her arms. One hand was around her shoulder and the other was on her head, pulling her closer, softly stroking her light blonde hair. Cordelia didn't refuse her mother's embrace but she didn't hug her back.

"Oh my God, Delia! Why did you do that?!"Fiona ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"She's too young and so weak. She would just die in the arena. And most importantly, she is just a child." Delia answered. She wasn't sure that she would survive. Hearing this, Fiona held her even more closer. She was so proud of her daughter. She pulled back and looked into Delia's eyes.

"Delia..there is something I never told you but I want to tell you now, so listen please. I met your father before the game and we fell in love. He was so handsome, so loving, the best I could ask for. And after I won the game, and came back to your father, I thought I was the happiest woman has ever lived. But I was wrong. I was a miserable, wretched human being. But when I gave birth to you, you changed me. You were and are my guardian angel. When I looked at your little doe eyes, I fell in love with you. You were the one who made me the happiest woman. Then times changed and I became the worst mother to you. And I'm so sorry." Fiona said now sobbing. Cordelia hugged her tightly for the first time.

"Don't cry, don't cry over me. If I win that shit I will do anything to stop it. To stop them not to kill more innocent people. And probably I will get married and you'll have grandbabies." Delia said little bit crying. She always wanted to have children. She was lying to her mother. Cordelia only wanted to calm her. Fiona hugged her so tight she could hardly breath. She was an awful mother.

"I don't deserve you! I don't!"

"It's okay. I know what you're thinking. I forgave you a long time ago." Delia told her with a soft smile on her lips.

"I would do anything to hear you calling me Mom or at least Mother. I'm so proud of you. I admire you so, for what you've just done. I can't lose you. I can't lose my baby girl." Fiona couldn't imagine her life without her daughter.

"Now you're proud. I'm worthless, hopeless! And I'm going to die! You know it as well as I am!" Cordelia couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't do this.

"No! No! You're not any of these. You are so brave. You are a smart girl and you're going to win the game. It's in your blood." Fiona pulled back and cupped her Delia's face in her hands. She stroked her daughter's cheeks then she took her hand and give her a pin. It was a mockingjay.

"To save you when I won't be there." Fiona placed above her heart. She cupped her daughter's face again and kissed her forehead. "I love you" she said placing another kiss. Before Delia could answer, the hunters pushed the door open and pulled Fiona out of the room. She's started to screaming Cordelia's name again. Before they closed the door she could hear her daughter's words.

"I love you Mom."

**Here it is the second chapter. I know that Fiona is not a motherly person but in my ****opinion, every mother, even Fiona, would put aside her pride in a situation like this. Anyway, so hope you like it. Leave a comment if you do. :))**


End file.
